


Teściowie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [122]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Louis i Harry, tworzą szczęśliwą rodzinę, ze swoją małą córeczką. No prawie szczęśliwą. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie rodzice Stylesa.





	Teściowie

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja od Gabrys2001
> 
> Autorka: Ponownie nie jestem zadowolona z pracy. Chyba powoli się staczam:/  
> Dodatkowo ciężko było mi pisać o złej Anne. Uwielbiam tę kobietę i nie wyobrażam sobie, aby miałaby wobec kogokolwiek być tak niemiła i wredna.

Zamruczał sennie, czując jak ktoś delikatnie całuje go w ramię, przykryte szarą, bawełnianą koszulką.   
\- Już czas? – głos miał zachrypnięty i cichy.  
\- Niestety – westchnął, odsuwając się lekko, by jego mąż mógł się odwrócić – Co będziesz robił? – trącił nosem policzek szatyna, czując na nim lekki zarost.  
\- Zajmować się Darcy, jak zwykle – wzruszył ramionami – Może poszukam jakiejś pracy.  
\- Lou – westchnął – wiesz, że nie musisz – nie chciał, by jego ukochany pracował. Wolał, aby zajmował się ich trzyletnią córką. Gdy się urodziła, Louis zgodził się na to, więc co się zmieniło? Harry był wiceprezesem wytwórni muzycznej, więc mogli spokojnie żyć z jego pensji. Z resztą mieszkali z rodzicami Stylesa, więc koszty się rozkładały.   
\- Chcę pracować – mruknął. Nie chciał mówić prawdy ukochanemu. A prawdą było, że jego rodzina nie przepadała za szatynem i chętnie mu to okazywali. Zdarzało się, że krytykowali go przy Harrym, jednak ten, albo tego nie zauważał, albo uważał, że to nic takiego. Niestety Louis, tak tego nie odbierał. Właśnie dlatego chciał znaleźć pracę, aby móc chociaż na kilka godzin wyrwać się z tego koszmarnego domu.   
\- Kiedy wrócisz?   
\- Myślę, że będę na obiad. Będę tęsknił – nachylił się, cmokając męża.   
\- Ja też – pogładził policzek zielonookiego, nim ten się odsunął, wstając z łóżka.  
*****  
„Wziąłbyś się za jakąś pracę. Żerujesz na naszym synu! Nierób!”  
„Szukasz pracy?! Zwariowałeś? Masz zamiar porzucić własne dziecko? Ale czego ja się po tobie mogłam spodziewać? W końcu to nie ty jesteś ojcem Darcy!”  
„Jak możecie mieć tutaj, taki bałagan? Skoro cały dzień siedzisz w domu na dupie i nic nie robisz, mógłbyś tu posprzątać!”  
„Ugotowałbyś coś dla nas, zamiast czekać, aż ja cię obsłużę!”  
„Kto pozwolił ci korzystać z kuchni?”  
Te i wiele innych, przykrych (i sprzecznych) słów, Louis słuchał codzienni. Nie było dnia, aby Anne czy Robin, nie czepiali się szatyna. Nigdy go nie lubili i nigdy tego nie ukrywali.  
Louis i Harry poznali się na urodzinach Nialla. Harry był jego przyjacielem, z kolei Louis aktualnie umawiał się z Joshem, jednym z kupli Irlandczyka, i przyszedł tam, jako jego osoba towarzysząca. Już tej nocy zaiskrzyło między Harrym i Louisem, jednak z racji tego, że szatyn miał chłopaka, nie wydarzyło się nic po za rozmową. Drugi raz spotkali się kilka miesięcy później, gdy Louis nie umawiał się już z Joshem. Harry nie wahał się ani chwili, zapraszając Tomlinsona na randkę. Chłopak chodził mu po głowie, odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkali i tym razem nie chciał tracić z nim kontaktu.   
Przez półtora roku byli parą, nim się zaręczyli, a rok później zostali państwem Tomlinson-Styles. Ku niezadowoleniu szatyna, zamieszkali z rodzicami jego małżonka. Anne nie chciała wypuszczać swojego dziecka z gniazda, a Styles się na to zgodził. Państwo Styles nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, jednak nie kładli im kłód pod nóg. A przynajmniej synowi, bo niebieskookiemu starali się przy każdej okazji uprzykrzyć życie.   
Rozumieli, że po za dziewczynami, ich syna pociąga również płeć męska, jednak zawsze liczyli, że znajdzie sobie dziewczynę, weźmie z nią ślub i doczekają się wnuków. Louis nie była ani kobietą, ani nie mógł dać Harry’emu dziecka. Może i szatyn nie mógł urodzić, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie chciał potomstwa. I tak, po dwóch latach małżeństwa na świecie pojawiła się Darcy Charlotte Tomlinson-Styles. To jednak nie „udobruchało” państwa Twist. Uwielbiali wypominać, że to nie Louis jest biologicznym ojcem dziewczynki, tylko ich syn. I wcale nie interesował ich fakt, że szatyn również był spokrewniony z dzieckiem – w końcu to siostra Tomlinsona, Lottie zgodziła się zostać surogatką. Ich zdaniem to było tylko dziecko Harry’ego, a jego małżonek nie powinien mieć do małej żadnych praw.   
Ponad pięć lat żył w tym koszmarze, z nadzieją, że kiedyś to się skończy. Nie raz próbował zasugerować zielonookiemu przeprowadzkę, jednak ten zawsze odmawiał. Uważał, że w jego rodzinnym domu im dobrze i póki co nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
Nie dostrzegał bólu ukochanego, tego, że się w sobie zamykał, ani nie wiedział o jego atakach paniki. Nikt nie wiedział. Zawsze w takich momentach uciekał gdzieś, gdzie będzie sam. Najczęściej była to łazienka, tak jak teraz…  
Oparł się dłońmi o umywalkę. Próbował łapać powietrze, głęboko oddychając, co nie było łatwe. Miał wrażenie, że jego płuca się zamknęły, odmawiając tlenowi dostępu. Musiał zacisnąć mocniej dłonie, czując jak drżą, a łazienka jakby zaczęła się poruszać. Na skroniach zaczęły pojawiać się kropelki potu, a serce waliło ze zdwojoną siłą.   
Drżącą dłonią odkręcił kran, nachylił się obmywając sobie twarz i pijąc niewielką ilość. Próbował, chciał się uspokoić, jednak wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste.   
Brał głębokie oddechy, powoli wypuszczając powietrze i tak na zmianę, dopóki nie poczuł, jak jego serce powoli się uspokaja i powraca zdolność łatwiejszego oddychania.   
Po kilku minutach, poczuł, że wszystko już jest dobrze i może wrócić do Darcy, która drzemała w jego i Harry’ego łóżku.   
*****  
Coś było nie tak, zauważył to już kilka dni wcześniej. Zaczęło się od lekkiego kataru i kaszlu i Darcy. Odebrał to jako oznaka przeziębienia, więc nie przejmował się wizytą u lekarza. Odwiedził za to aptekę, kupując leki dla córki. Niewiele to jednak dało, wręcz przeciwnie stan Darcy się pogorszył.   
Darcy siedziała w salonie oglądając bajkę, podczas gdy Louis przygotowywał dla niej przekąskę. Obierał jabłko, kiedy usłyszał płacz dziewczynki. Od razu pognał do salonu, gdzie widok, który zastał przeraził go. Dziewczynka leżała na kanapie, płacząc i próbując łapać oddech. Trzymała się za klatkę piersiową, jakby ją bolała, a kiedy szatyn podszedł bliżej zauważył wysypkę na jej dłoniach. Louis nie myślał długo, doskoczył do córki, biorąc ją w ramiona i pognał do holu. Pięć minut później byli w drodze do szpitala.   
*****  
Krążył po szpitalnym korytarzu, nigdy nie lubiła takich miejsc. Czekał na jakieś wiadomości odnośnie córki. Zaraz po przybyciu do szpitala, mała został zabrana i zajęli się nią specjaliści.  
Piętnaście minut temu dzwonił Harry, chcąc się dowiedzieć gdzie się podziali. Od Anne usłyszał, że nie ma ich w domu. Po tym, jak szatyn przekazał mu co się dzieje, obiecał dotrzeć tam, tak szybko jak to możliwe. Tak samo jak Louis, bał się o swoją córkę i chciał, aby wszystko było z nią w porządku.   
Niestety zamiast swojego męża, szatyn spotkał tam Anne i Robina.  
\- Co się dzieje? – na twarzy kobiety, jak zwykle widniał grymas, gdy spoglądała na Louisa. Jednak tym razem można było również zauważyć zmartwienie.   
\- Nic jeszcze nie wiem – pokręcił głową, opadając na wolne krzesło – Cały czas czekam.  
\- Jak to? – zmarszczyła brwi – Powinieneś dopytywać lekarzy, ale jak zwykle nie wykazujesz zainteresowania Darcy.  
\- Pytam, ale póki co oni sami nie wiedzą. Wspominali coś o reakcji alergicznej, ale to nie jest pewne.  
\- Jak zwykle nie umiesz o nic zadbać – wycedziła – Zresztą to twoja wina.  
\- Słucham? – w jaki sposób miał tutaj zawinić?  
\- Była z tobą, gdy to się stało – zaatakowała go.   
\- Nie skrzywdziłem swojej córki – wycedził wściekły, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.   
\- Inaczej to wygląda – prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi – Dosyć tego – syknęła – Zabieram stąd Darcy i zawieziemy ją do prywatnego szpitala. Tu na pewno nie zajmą się nią odpowiednio.   
\- Nie zgadzam się – zagrodził jej drogę, gdy próbowała wejść do sali, gdzie była dziewczynka.   
\- Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie!   
\- Ale lekarzy zainteresuje. Możesz sobie mówić co chcesz, ale to ja jestem prawnym opiekunem Darcy i bez mojej zgody lekarze jej nie wypiszą.  
Przez chwilę mierzył się z panią Twist wzrokiem, czekając na jej słowa. Był ciekawy co zrobi.   
\- Jeśli coś jej się stanie, to będzie twoja wina – wycedziła, nim odwróciła się i razem z mężem opuścili szpital.   
Louis po raz pierwszy od dawna, poczuł się z siebie dumny.  
*****  
\- Louis – słysząc swoje imię, oderwał dłonie od twarzy i uniósł głowę, widząc jak w jego stronę zmierza Harry – Wiadomo coś?  
\- Przed chwilą, rozmawiałem z lekarzem – zbliżył się do męża, przytulając się do niego.  
\- I co?  
\- Okazało się, że był to atak alergii – wyjaśnił.   
\- Alergii? Na co?  
\- Nie wiedzą – pokręcił głową, odsuwając się od męża – Dali skierowanie do alergologa, aby zrobił jej badania i przepisali tabletki, które póki co mogą pomóc.   
\- Czyli możemy już zabrać ją do domu?  
\- Jeszcze nie – zaprzeczył – Podali jej leki i teraz śpi. Jak się obudzi, to ją wypiszą.   
\- W porządku – zajął jedno z wolnych krzeseł, a Louis usiadł obok niego.  
\- Hazz – położył dłoń, na większej kędzierzawego – Porozmawiajmy.  
\- O czym? – zmarszczył brwi, ciekawy co chce powiedzieć mu Louis.   
\- O wyprowadzce – uważnie przyglądał się twarzy zielonookiego, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję – Myślę, że to czas, abyśmy kupili dom lub mieszkanie.  
\- Po co? U rodziców nam dobrze – wzruszył ramionami. Nie odczuwał potrzeby zamieszkania gdzie indziej, lubił swój rodzinny dom.   
\- Może dobie – prychnął – Harry, nie widzisz jak oni mnie traktują? Anne i Robin.  
\- Lubią cię – powiedział wprost.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? – zaśmiał się gorzko – Nie znoszą mnie. Marzą, abyśmy się rozstali. Uważają, że źle opiekuję się Dracy, że jej nie kocham, bo to ty jesteś jej biologicznym ojcem, a nie ja. Wytykają mi każdy błąd i nie ważne, co bym zrobił, zawsze jest źle.   
\- Przesadzasz.  
\- Wcale nie – podniósł się oburzony z krzesła – Może byś to zauważył, gdybyś chociaż trochę interesował się mną i tym co dzieje się w domu.  
\- Interesuję się! – krzyknął, również tracą panowanie nad sobą – Ale nie jesteś pępkiem świata!  
\- Wynoś się! – wycedził przez zęby. Słowa Harry’ego zabolały go.  
\- Co?  
\- Wynoś się stąd! Nie chcę cię widzieć!  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – prychnął, odwracając na pięcie i odchodząc.  
\- Wróć jak zmądrzejesz – krzyknął za mężczyzną, nim opadł na krzesło próbując się uspokoić.  
*****  
Był wściekły. Potrzebował teraz spokoju, ale nie było mu dane. Niestety musiał wrócić do pracy. Próbował się skupić na jakichś papierach, które czekały na niego, na biurku, jednak nie potrafił się na nich skupić.   
\- Hej Hazz – w drzwiach gabinetu pojawił się jego przyjaciel i jednocześnie współpracownik, Niall – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – burknął.  
\- Na pewno? – Irlandczyk podszedł do biurka, zajmując jeden z wolnych foteli – Nie wygląda.  
\- Dracy jest w szpitalu i pokłóciłem się z Louisem.  
\- Co się stało? – zaniepokojenie wpłynęło na twarz mężczyzny.   
\- Mała, miała jakąś reakcję alergiczną, ale już dobrze.  
\- A z Lou?  
\- Louis chce się wyprowadzić. Uważa, że moja mama i Robin go nie lubią. Przecież to niedorzeczne – prychnął. Naprawdę ciężko mu było uwierzyć, aby jego matka mogła w taki sposób zachowywać się wobec szatyna.   
\- Ale z drugiej strony…dlaczego Louis miałby kłamać? – zapytał Horan.  
\- Co?  
\- Znasz Louisa i ja też. Oboje wiemy, że gdyby wszystko było w porządku, to nie kłamałby na ten temat. Po za tym… - przerwał nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien mówić.  
\- Co? Wiesz coś?  
\- Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio wysłałeś mnie do siebie po jakieś papiery, bo zapomniałeś ważnych papierów – Styles skinął głową, a Niall kontynuował – Słyszałem, jak twoja matka krzyczała po Louisie i nie były to miłe słowa. Nie wtrącałem się, ani nic nie mówiłem tobie, bo myślałem, że się o coś pokłócili, ale teraz nabiera to sensu.   
Słowa przyjaciela wstrząsnęły Harrym i dały mu naprawdę wiele do myślenia.   
Bo jak to?   
Dlaczego jego mama tak traktowała Louisa?  
Jego mąż mówił prawdę.  
*****  
Siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku, trzymając drobną dłoń męża, a w jego oczach zaszkliły się zły, kiedy dostrzegł na przedramionach nacięcia i zadrapania. Dlaczego jego mąż siebie krzywdził? Nie, wróć! Dlaczego on tego nie dostrzegał i mu nie pomógł?  
Po rozmowie z Niallem, Harry od początku wszystko sobie przemyślał i zauważył, że nawet w jego towarzystwie, jego rodzicom zdarzały się uszczypliwe komentarze w stosunku do Louisa. Musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z mężem i po pół godzinie był z powrotem w szpitalu, jednak nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Początkowo myślał, że Darcy się obudziła i wrócili do domu, jednak chwilę później odkrył, że mała jeszcze śpi. Zaczął szukać szatyna i znalazł go w łazience, w fatalnym stanie. Jak się okazało miał atak paniki. Próbował go uspokoić, jednak to nic nie dawało. Zawołał lekarza, który podał mu środki uspokajające, po których od razu zasnął.   
Teraz czuwał przy jego łóżku, czekając, aż się obudzi.   
\- Louis? – ożywił się, zauważając, jak powieki szatyna drgają, a jego ręka lekko się porusza.  
\- Co się stało? – wychrypiał chwilę później, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.   
\- Miałeś atak, dostałeś leki na uspokojenie – wyjaśnił i kontynuował – Skarbie przepraszam. Przepraszam za to, że niczego nie widziałem, że ci nie wierzyłem, że zostawiałem cię z tym wszystkim samego. Przemyślałem to i wierzę ci, oraz kupimy własny dom.  
\- Naprawdę? – ożywił się słysząc słowa męża, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Tak, jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy zaczniemy szukać własnego kąta – nachylił się nad ukochanym – Kocham cię – pocałował go delikatnie, nim odsunął się z uśmiechem błąkającym po ustach.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
*****  
Otworzył lodówkę, słysząc, jak z salonu dobiega wesoły pisk Darcy. Wiedział, że to sprawka Harry’ego, który zapewne bawi się z ich córką. Na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jak jego mąż podrzuca dziewczynkę do góry, po czym biega z nią po pokoju, udając, że jest samolotem. Oboje czekali na Louisa, który miał zrobić popcorn i nalać soku, na ich tradycyjny, piątkowy wieczór filmowy (a dokładniej bajkowy, ze względu na trzylatkę). To był teraz ich zwyczaj odkąd, miesiąc wcześniej zamieszkali w nowym domu.   
Po tym, jak w trójkę opuścili szpital i wrócili do domu rodzinnego Stylesa, mężczyzna wziął na rozmowę matkę i ojczyma, informując ich, że nie życzy sobie, aby źle traktowali jego męża, po czym oznajmił im, że się wyprowadzają. Oboje byli zszokowani zachowaniem Harry’ego, jednak nic nie powiedzieli i faktycznie dali spokój szatynowi.   
Tydzień później Louis i Harry znaleźli odpowiedni dom i po kolejnym tygodniu się wprowadzili. Mały, parterowy domek z sypialnią, dwoma pokojami (jednym dla Dracy, drugim dla kolejnego dziecka, które z pewnością chcieliby mieć), przestronna łazienka, niewielki, ale przytulny salon oraz duża kuchnia, w której szatyn uwielbiał gotować. Przed domem znajdował się niewielki skalniak, gdzie wiosną planowali posadzić kwiaty, a za domem znajdował się dość spory ogród. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale oni to kochali.   
Louis czuł się coraz lepiej, ataki ustępowały, a i rany na rękach przestały się pojawiać. Również z Dracy było dobrze. Jak się okazało, w drodze niewielkiego, amatorskiego śledztwa, mała była uczulona na jeden ze składników zapachowych, nowych perfum Anne. Odkryli, że w dniu, gdy dostała ataku, kobieta spryskała nimi lekko dziewczynkę, kiedy chwilę się nią zajmowała.   
Mikrofala wydała charakterystyczny dźwięk, wyrywając Louisa z rozmyślań i dając znać, że popcorn jest gotowy. Louis przesypał go do miski, która stała już na tacy, razem ze szklankami i ruszył z tym do salonu.  
\- Gotowi? – położył wszystko na stoliku kawowym i usiadł na kanapie. Harry i Darcy od razu do niego dołączyli. Mężczyzna objął szatyna, siadają obok, z kolei dziewczynka położyła się na kanapie, kładąc głowę na kolanach Louisa. Ten od razu zanurzył dłoń w jej lekko splątanych włosach i zaczął ją głaskać.   
\- Czas zacząć nasz wieczór bajkowy – kędzierzawy uruchomił pilotem film – Minionki, nim spojrzał na dwie miłości swojego życia. Przyłożył wargi do skroni Louisa, mrucząc wyznani miłości, nim wycisnął w tamtym miejscu pocałunek.


End file.
